princess_ajfandomcom-20200214-history
Actarius
The guard of Canterlot who found himself enraptured, taken, absolutely beholden thanks to a chance event. The stallion now wonders how he ever lived without this, this thing that he so loves in life and could never satisfy before. Without that one random night when he was set up on a blind date by Chrysalis herself, he would never have found the one changeling who had exactly what he has been looking for all his life. ....HE CAN JUGGLE! ''TEE HEE!'' The chance blind-date that met him up with the infamous Jugglejack could not have been more fortuitous. The guard absolutely loves juggling, real juggling not that unicorn magic crap, and he fast became close friends with the ever failing bug fellow. But his constant drops and declarations of "FUCKING HOLES!" is no match for this stallion's unbeatable optimism! Which is good, he needs all the optimism he can get now that he lost his job and is desperately bunking in with the rest of the changelings in the ballroom to stay off the streets. Story Showing up initially during the 'blind date' gags that themselves were the fallout of the 'Chrysalis's Law' gag, he chanced to end up with Jugglejack. What could have been just a one off ended up being mentioned several times later, notably during the Gala arc, and they remained mostly to the side after that. Partyland! It was during this massive, massive arc he finally got a chance to 'shine', as it were. He and Jugglejack went to the theme park with the express intent of finding the expert juggler there to teach JJ some new tricks. They were quickly sidelined, however, when they stumbled across the lost Spider-ling herself, Arana. Recognizing her from being in Applejack's charge, the guard quickly decided it was now his duty to return her to the princesses. Reluctantly, very reluctantly thanks to his Queen's orders against even being near her, Jugglejack agreed. They spent the rest of the day searching, avoiding Chrysalis and occasionally trying to ignore when Arana talked about her mother. Alas, they did not manage to find them, and an unfortunate timing with the reveal of what happened to Sciderella made Arana freak out, and thus they had to hide in their room for the night. The next day, they resumed searching, and thanks to the agent Jetset, the spider-bug and princess Applejack were re-united! The day was saved. Or was it? During the cosplay competition, while spending time together dressed as the other, Jugglejack was suddenly pulled away by none other than his queen, and taken to parts unknown in a burst of fire. While everyone scrambled to find where she had gone, Actarius had a stroke of inspiration and deduced she was on the roof above them! Seeing no time to get the princesses, he made his way up, and found a startling discovery. Jugglejack was currently suspended in the air by magic, gagging and gasping for air. This... looked bad. He made a rash decision there, and chucked a pipe at the back of her head. The following fight went about as well as you could expect. But to his shock, she revealed she had not been trying to kill the changeling, but merely detected pheromones inside of him, left by Arana, and had been extracting them. An even bigger shock followed when she let him off the hook, deciding not to punish him in the name of 'politics'. But this would not sit with the guard. That night, he found the princess, and in shame handed in his resignation, deciding he could no longer be a guard after such an attack on a foreign royal. That said, he still strapped on his armor and helped out when the chaos broke loose, even if he did mostly just get his tail punched in and had all the glory stolen by 55. Currently! He is jobless, homeless, and staying in the Canterlot ballroom with the rest of the changelings, just trying to get by. He's got an uncertain future, but at least he has his very best friend to look out for him. And, of course, that oh so wonderful juggling. Thread 257 # He asks a griffon where they got a giant tree from, but also asks a bunch of questions on top of that, confusing the griffon. Jugglejack just asks "WHY TREE?!", which is good enough as the griffon responds: "Oh! Cause it was in the way and they didn’t want it, but we wanted a house. Neat huh? Had to shake the stuff out of it first, there were bugs in there we didn’t want to eat." It all makes sense now. Sometimes, as JJ says, you just need to speak the language, with Actarius saying that's why he brings him along, "Blend right in, you do." Thread 261 # Actarius and Jugglejack reminisce on the year. Relationships Jugglejack These two are closer than anything. Often seen together, always talking with each other, they're practically inseparable. Trivia * As mentioned, he was one of four in the 'blind date' event. Only he, Dadling and Batmom spun out of this, as Jugglejack had been around for quite some time before this. * His initial gag, that he is obsessed with his hair looking nice and looking good, still remains to this day. * His parents are Tesserarius, his pegasi mother, and Miles Gregarius, his unicorn father. Despite this and the fact they are confirmed his biological parents, he is an earth pony. Nobody knows how that worked. * He has a brother, who lives in Manehatten * His mother is the one who pressured him to be a guard, being a former one herself, and is rather intense about it. His father, despite being particularly large and stacked, is a timid fellow who doesn't like confrontations. Category:Canterlot Category:Guards Category:Earth Pony Category:Male Category:Original Character